DeadHearts
by Ru5tBlood3d l-leire55
Summary: This isn't your regular tale of survivors finding love in the remains of the world. There is nothing romantic about killing on a regualr basis, and being in love with a canibal. SolKar, Love triangles, zombies, DaveJohn REVIEW! better than it sounds! HUMANSTUCK! first homestuck story :3 AND DID I MENTION ZOMBIES? *updates random* PICTURE IS NOT MINE! FROM THE LORAX ZOMBIE AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Yes to confirm those with doubts this is an AU. It takes place in a universe where everyone is human….so Humanstuck? I guess… Anyway so to get it out in the open, the zombie thing isn't your classic thing here. They're not exactly zombies since they are still alive. So yeah, well you'll see with time :) Wish there were more stories like this. SERIOUSLY WHY YOU PPL NOT WRITE STORIES BOUT SOLKAR!? Angsty ones would be nice but….wat evs T.T**_

_**Anyway YES I KNOW. I gotta lay off the zombies, it's like I'm anticipating them. So please enjoy and leave a review thank and enjoy the show :D**_

_**Xxx)~DiSclAiMer~(xxX**_

* * *

Imagine a life where the fucking world spins without a worry. That's how mine always was. No one gave shit about anything, they were too damn busy pretending their marriage wasn't falling apart, that we weren't losing every fucking dime we owned, and that their son was a fricken time bomb of rage. I mean SOMEONE had to get angry, someone had to worry; seriously I think this is where my anger issues stem from.

My name is Karkat Vantas and I've lived in that fucked up little world of lies since I was a kid. My father was a priest; he was passionate about his work. He was a good honest man, kept his word and he wasn't a push over. The only thing holding him back was my mother. She was a greedy woman who cared about appearances, -Don't get me wrong I love my mother; she had stood by my father's side despite the various difficulties that presented themselves- but I feel she married the wrong man.

We were running out of money quickly and we decided to move to a small town in the suburbs of the city, lots of fields and trees. That had been when I was 8, now I was 16. I thought that when we moved they'd take everything a bit more seriously but I was damn wrong.

School was boring and stressful, but I suppose that is how high school is supposed to be. There were the stupidest kids who thought it was damn cute to tease me due to my height, I wasn't small! I'm average. Eventually though I made friends.

My closest one was my neighbor, Gamzee Makara. A fucked dude, he was always high on his medications cause if not he'd go on a fricken rampage. Despite that he was alright, he was a fan of clowns and tended to dress like one but you couldn't really expect less since he came from a long generation of circus bards. He tended to call me a stupid ass nickname –Karkles- and he'd always watch out for me, he was quite tall something that came in handy when dealing with the parasitic morons I mentioned before. Egbert was pretty okay too, though he was too chirpy and happy the entire damn time for my taste but I had to give him credit for taking away the depressing shitty atmosphere I tended to give out. If I could compare him to anything it would be light bulbs. Tavros was okay as well, a little too weak hearted for my appeal but he was a sweet kid who was lucky to have someone like Gamzee who scares the shit out of everybody to keep his ass safe. The only bad thing was the kind of crowd the kid dragged in, especially Vriska. The school's whore and heart breaker. She had a damn nice body I will admit that, dangerous curves, voluptuous chest and a quick mouth and wit to back it up. Unlike most would expect she wasn't dumb, she was manipulative and a back stabbing bitch but for some reason she had a soft spot for the weakest guy in school. Dave -The poker faced, super cool jackass, who's middle name is swag, that hangs around cause of John- Says that the reason why Vriska tries to win Tavros over is cause he's the only one who hasn't tried to get her (as she states) sexy ass in bed. Whatever the hell the reason where he was so was the clown ass idiot Gamzee and the manipulative whore Vriska. I had other friends who weren't as weird (or as John stated 'Unique'). There was Kanaya who was a pro at fashion, Rose who liked to play mind tricks and was damn intellectual, Nepeta my feline fanatic close friend and Equius who looked pumped on steroids but despite popular belief was like that naturally. It's weird at first when you meet him cause you're thinkin he's gonna snap or some shit like that and kill cause of whatever he's on to look that buff but no. He is actually rather cautious and a bit of a pussy in my opinion but a gentleman nonetheless. He was a decedent of a long line of boxers so I guess the muscles were genetic.

Last but defiantly not least was the stupid hacker Sollux Captor and his richy rich hipster friend (if you could even call them that) Eridan Ampora. Captor was a pretty sweet dude and was alright but what fucked him most in my mind was his annoying lisp. He apparently got it from a childhood of braces due to his shark pointy fuck teeth. He got them removed at around 12 years of age but the damage was done. He went to therapy to make the damn thing go away but when he was under stress it came back and now a days it was a lot. His smart ass attitude and his secretiveness along with choice of friends (Eridan) weren't exactly appealing factors either. Eridan on the other hand was prissy and a bit of a show off, the thing that pissed me off most was that he actually could back up his bragging. Damn kid was rich as hell and held himself on a pedestal but he wasn't exactly that well off personality wise since everyone in 2 mile radius besides us tended to avoid him. Despite being a total pain in the ass he had very sophisticated tastes and it wasn't exactly his fault that he turned out so needy and pompous; it was his parents. They drilled into his head the idea that he was better than EVERYONE and that he should always act like it. To top it off they were never around and tried to distract that fact from his range of comprehension by surrounding him with expensive things which only fed his bragging little ego more.

Surprisingly I wasn't the only one with a 'fucked up' sexuality as my mother claimed. Rose and Kanaya were both dating and quite happy, they fed each other their own diverse knowledge and neither had to suffer from boring non intelligent conversations because they had each other. It was sweet really and I envied it –How close and in love they were-. Gamzee and Tavros were happy and together as well, they were the perfect combination in my opinion. Gamzee was a fucking beast who needed to have some reason to hold on to his sanity while Tavros needed something to feel useful with. Unfortunately their relationship tended to spark up issues with Vriska who denied it and the fact that her love for Tavros was one sided. Cool fucking Dave Strider came undone in front of John. I suppose his bubbly personality actually made it through Dave's fortress of ironic and cool because he was total sap for Egderp. He tended on the Nic Cage fan hand and foot getting in various unnecessary issues to stay by his side. After the ever hetero John decided he might be –a little homosexual- he was kicked out of his house by his aunt. John's mom had died a couple years ago and his dad couldn't take the stress. He got aggressive and almost raped John because of his look alike to his mother. After confirming that it was indeed dangerous for John to be in his company he went away for therapy and left the costudy of Egbert to his strict, religious ignorant fat aunt. Sometimes I'd joke that he was a bit like Harry Potter since he lived with a bitchy aunt and uncle and he lived in the attic (not really) but it was seriously bad. The kid was always so full of energy that if you didn't know him well you'd think he was perfect.

Anyway after his Aunt found out she threw a fricken hissy fit and sent his ass to the street. Dave being the night in shitty armor that he was, took him in and now the nerd lived with Strider and his brother. Dave got a job too so that he could pay his Bro as a way to thank him for letting John stay. This angered John quite a bit but to make it fair the two decided they would work –both of them- to pay the eldest Strider a rent despite the fact that he was well off and the Strider household was fine financially.

Nepeta was actually Equius's girlfriend, a fact which in my opinion was terribly redundant and dare I say _ironic_. The two worked well together Nepeta was a good accessory and kinda decreased his level of intimidation a bit much to his relief.

Yup there was a lot of mushy romance and shit in our group of 'Friends'.

Yeah, my life had been way better when I met all these guys. That was sarcasm for all those unable to perceive that sort of thing. My problematic shit had only worsened when I met them. I had to constantly be there to care for Gamzee (not that I minded) and put up with everyone else, they're colorful backgrounds and the shitty conflicts they brought along with it.

This morning wasn't going very well either. I was ducking and hiding behind the couch to evade all the things being used as projectiles. My mother and father had gotten into an argument which resulted in a fight. My mom had gone berserk and started throwing anything she could get her hands on. I quickly dodged a mug that (I hoped, accidently) was thrown my way. I was about to grab my backpack from near the fridge but I was stopped abruptly when I heard a shrill cry. This didn't seem to stop my parents though as they kept raging on, trading insults. I sighed as I realized what had to be done. I grabbed my school bag and dragged it behind me before prompting it at the bottom of the stairs. I carefully and as quietly as possible dragged myself up the stairs. After 2 agonizing minutes of pauses and having to maneuver in a way where I wouldn't get hit, I finally found myself at the top and trekking down the hall. The cries grew louder and I winced at the sobs that echoed inside the room.

The room was filled with the morning light making the soft pink walls seem orange. I walked deeper into the room and found myself in front of a crib made from gold tainted steel. It was covered with a large and see-through veil that was a light teal color. Inside the veil, hanging atop the crib where stuffed dragons. I was broken from my scene of serenity as the crying raged on harder and more intense. I gently pulled away the veil to reveal my 1 year old sister Terezi. She grinned up at me with her very sharp baby teeth. I caressed her short ebony hair and smiled gently. Terezi was not technically my sister since she was not my father's child but I still had the same love for her. I promised my mother that I would keep quiet about her infidelity but it wasn't that hard to notice.

Atop my head rested dark brown hair, that was always styled in a wild manner. My eyes were a soft brown color like my hair and my skin was a light tan shade. On the other hand Terezi had coal black hair and a set of beautiful dark teal eyes. They were always filled with mischief and wide with curiosity. Her skin was an alabaster white, perfect and without a single imperfection.

My hands dipped down into the large crib before I rose them up again with Terezi in my arms. I cradled her, shushing her.

She giggled and began to bounce on my knees. I chuckled at her innocence, and moved my legs in time with her feeble jumps. My phone rang and I reached down to my back pocket to pull it out. It 7:50 and in ten minutes I would be late to school. I groaned a bit disappointed at having to leave her alone. She sensed my disappointment by stayed quiet only puffing her cheeks a little in annoyance. I laughed at her action and handed her a squishy plush dragon before kissing her forehead and leaving.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, almost tripping on the last steps. I grabbed my backpack hurriedly before exiting the door ignoring the shouts of my parents.

Today wasn't going to be a good day, I could already feel it.

Like I predicted things didn't go well. I'd gotten to school at 8:15 which earned me a lecture and detention.

Currently I was making my way out of last class. I could feel myself being shoved and bumped into by the other students. I didn't really pay any mind to it though I just tried my best to keep a good grip on my books so I wouldn't make myself ridicule by dropping them. I felt something against my back and winced when I was pushed harshly in the floor. I groaned as the pain of the impact traveled through my body. I tried to pick myself, reaching out for my books scattered out in the floor with a scowl. I was pushed into the harsh ceramic floor once again by a shoe pressing itself to the back of my head.

I heard a choir of mocking laughter and noticed the people crowding around me.

"What's wrong faggot?" I heard laughter erupting after a cynical voice insulted me. This protozoan bothered me quite a lot.

Soon I felt the weight against my head being relieved and I turned around to see Gamzee who had the damned bastard in a headlock.

I couldn't help but smile. Sure my life was really fucked up but it was nice to know that I wasn't alone in this.

I picked up my books and followed him away from the crowd.

"Thanks Gamzee." I thanked, with a grin directed to him. He chuckled before wrapping his arm around my shoulder, squishing his face to mine.

"Nah, don't worry Karkles. Those motherfuckers can't bother ya while I'm around. I'll keep ya all up and safe, you're my best friend motherfucker." He said before continuing to rant about miracles and faygo. Seriously it was hard to believe _this _guy saved me on a regular basis.

I packed my things and soon I found myself walking home with Gamzee. The sky was filled with clouds and the wind was cool. The cars bustled by quickly through the roads and the birds flew in different directions.

"Hmm…" Suddenly Gamzee stopped walking; he stood there looking at the sky. He was always a bit odd, mostly due to his manic tendencies and the assortment of medicine he was scheduled to take every day. As worry weighed on me I walked closer to him, putting my hand on his shoulder in an attempt to get his attention. He turned around to me with his eyes narrowed as if in deep thought. He never liked to get worked up so this immediately put me in panic mode.

"What's wrong Gamzee!?"I asked.

"Huh..? Oh nothing Karkles, it's just that the sky seems weird.." he said while crossing his arms and gazing curiously at the grey sky. "Was it always all this depressing and sad, motherfucker?" he asked looking at me desperately for an answer.

I groaned realizing that my fear was caused by nothing, Gamzee was just wondering about how the normally blue sky was grey. I grabbed Gamzee by his shoulder and dragged him away.

We kept walking and eventually it started goddamn raining. Soon our walking turned to running and before we knew it we were running as fast as we could to make it to Gamzee's house.

It was a long way and we had to walk through the main part of the city to get to his house. The speeding cars continued to drench us with water but at this point it really didn't matter. The winds became harsher and a great uncertainty settled in the back of my conscious once I realized we had to cross the bloody street while the cars were going at crazy speeds, all in a flurry to get home. My hand was jerked from my side and I saw that Gamzee was gripping it. He looked angry and I gulped. I fumbled with one hand trying to find my phone in my backpack.

"Shit.." I mumbled. It was already 5:47; we usually got home at around 4:30 and Gamzee had to take his medicine at 5:00.

I felt myself being lunged forward and Gamzee continued to drag me to the end of the sidewalk were we had to cross the street.

The damn cars were going so fast, I couldn't even see them! All I saw were the lights at their maximum passing by and illuminating the dimness of the world we were currently in.

There was a flash and a lot of rain along with honking. When I opened my eyes I was under Gamzee in a fumble of wet clothes and a bit of blood from the scratches that littered our knees and arms from the harsh concrete.

I turned my head back to see a bunch of cars battered and crashed against each other. I winced at the whole disaster that we had caused. I couldn't help it when I tears starting to pool at my eyes. Soon flashing lights of blue and red came into view. The artificial lights danced across the wet cars and the slick road.

Realizing that this was our fault I panicked and I began to shake Gamzee who had been knocked out. He blinked a couple times before fully opening his eyes. I gulped in fear and began to shake as I realized the color of his eyes. As if all sanity had been drained from them, his beautiful violet eyes lay in a sea of a bitter yellow color. The effects of not taking his medicine had begun to affect him physically. He stared into my eyes before jerking up in a panic frenzy once he heard the sirens.

Okay now _that _reaction wasn't all due to his illness, that was more because I made him watch silent hill with me…

Once again I found myself running like crazy. The rain had gotten worst and thunder had begun to crash at the earth, making it rumble deeply.

There was no way in hell that we were ever going to get home without being run over or burned to a crisp by a damn ray of lightning so I changed our direction pulling Gamzee to run with me towards a small coffee shop two streets away.

In the distance a building seemed to stand out. It was white and stark-ish. I knew that place; it was supposedly a laboratory focusing on medical science. No one liked that place; it was always very eerie and quiet. If you ever got too close you would surely disappear and never see the day light again. There had even been a big scandal about that building being tied to human trafficking. Gamzee knew that place too…..when he was a kid his manic illness was really bad. The doctors couldn't find anything that would help him so they said that perhaps the most gruesome laboratory in all of Washington D.C would be of some help.

We were 11 when that happened and for 3 weeks Gamzee Makara my one and only friend at that time, stayed there with all those damn doctors and twisted scientists doing whatever they pleased to him. After those 21 days, he returned traumatized.

After we found ourselves in front of the shabby little coffee shop we rushed inside rather quickly, having a hard time closing the goddamn door.

Warmth immediately rushed and sank into my cold skin and I sighed and I let myself sink against the patterned orange wall.

"What the hell are you doing here, Karkat!?"I opened my eyes groaning at the light before I noticed who was talking to me.

In front of me, Vriska stood in all her glory; wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, brick red boots and a white tank top.

The coffee shop was empty, the only ones filling it being me, Gamzee, the spider bitch, and the lisping asshole. The place was rather small but comfy, I always liked the homey feel it emitted. There were only about 8 tables in total. Four on one side and the other four in the other side. There was a bar lined with stools and behind it, lied the kitchen.

"Ugh…ummm…The rain.." I mumbled before rushing past Captor and into his kitchen to scramble through his cabinets. The door of the current cabinet I was raiding slammed abruptly against the wall and I looked up to find Sollux glaring at me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Vantath?" He asked with a serious face and tone, still all that seriousness just could never be taken seriously with his lisp. "Do you think you can juth come into my coffee shop and thtart looking through my shit? God itth like you don't think!" he continued before going into full rant mode.

I nodded and rolled my eyes at his continuous talking. "Sure, sure, whatever Captor!" I said to break his talking.

"HEY, DON'T YOU QUIET ME! I OWN THITH PLACE! VANTATH I'M- Mmhmmguhhnghh!.." I cut off his talking by covering his mouth with my hand. I changed my hands to lie on his shoulder and I got close to his face and looked him in the eyes.

"Where are the goddamn pills? I know you keep a reserve here in case Gamzee needs them." I informed him seriously.

He looked at me with his eyes narrowed before he sighed in defeat. He pushed aside and looked through the various containers and bottles. Finally he pulled back to give me a bottle of pills.

I took them gladly and we both walked out of the kitchen and made our way to the table in which Gamzee sat heaving.

He was gripping his head, clawing it. His breathing was harsh and his expression pained. Beside him, Vriska sat, trying to calm him down but failing.

I sat down on the floor, my whole weight on my knees. As I sat between Gamzee's legs I leaned up to cup is face in my hands. He opened his eyes briefly, before they widened and gazed into mine.

I gently put two of the red colored pills in his mouth before he swallowed them.

Peace reigned in the small room for about 20 minutes all spent in silence.

THEN THE GODDAMN LIGHTS WENT OUT!

* * *

_**CLIFFHANGER :D Anyway so the zombies will come in next chapter! Not many of the relationships in here will be established except the ones mentioned and there will be drama and love triangles along with zombie ass kicking X3 I found it a little intriguing to make Terezi, Kar's younger brother but I think it will be okay! **_

_**SO~ please review and tell me what you think :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Its 3 in the afternoon with beautiful weather and I'm on the computer updating XD Anyway, so yeah sorry for not updating in a while :( Anyway enjoy this new chapter! AND GUESS WHAT!?**_

_**ZOMBIES! THEY'RE HERE! LOL don't panic, not outside your door, in the story :) I'm happy for updating this and again, sorry for the delay. Still, I want to tell you guys something important. (this is from the heart so get ready to cry ;3) I PROMISE you guys that even if updates are random I will NEVER stop updating. I REFUSE to abandon any of my fics to the awfulness that is HIATUS. IT'S LIKE ABONDONING A CHILD. I REFUSE TO ABONDAN MUH CHILD. Lol I have no kids. **_

_**Anyway so, don't get discouraged. I will always update :) Thank you for all your support so far, its AWESOME! Well enjoy~!**_

_**XxxDisclaimerxxX I don't anything, if I did THERE WOULD BE LESSED DRAMA CAUSED BY TEREZI AND ARADIA! (Gog I HATE that drama, though I think TZ and AD themselves are alright :3)**_

* * *

The rain pitter-pattered against the window and made a soft beat that filled the panicked silence. Grey clouds filled the sky and not a ray of goddamn light passed through them to shine upon us. The lights had gone out, but as we knew, panicking would not help with Gamzee's condition. I still sat on the floor, closing my eyes trying to ignore the darkness around me. My breathing was raspy and I would never admit it but I was on the verge of hyperventilating. Gamzee had yet not reacted from the shock the pill caused in his body due to the sudden introduction, so he was just sitting there, with his head hung forward and his back arched forth.

"Fuck! The hell!?" Sollux screamed as he moved around the small room, switching lights on and off.  
"God, thith can't be happening!" he gripped his head in frustration and took a seat on the other side of the room, a few meters away from us. He rested his elbows on his knees and began to rub his sore, in which a strong migraine began to form. I could see him wince with every wave of pain that passed through him, and I couldn't help but feel the need to conform him…although that was unnecessary. The only one, who needed me right now, was Gamzee. I cupped his face with my hands and looked into his unusually stoic face. Truthfully it was _**terrifying**_. Even after the times that Gamzee had gone into a shutdown I never got used to it. It was like he got his whole personality stolen from him. He was just an emotionless lug who happened to know me. The first time, I first witnessed this I was younger and of course my reaction was childish.

* * *

_I was about 10 when that first happened. Gamzee and I as boisterous young boys stupidly tended to do, got the bright idea to wander off in the forest. As expected, soon we got lost. The wonder and splendor that we had once visually received from the ever graceful Mother Nature was rotting away. Like a beautiful rose it began wilting, all of the magic disappearing along with it. I ran frantically towards the forest, wincing as the branches of the trees scratched my arms, like the hands of a hoard of demons, they reached out and tried to hold me back. I could see none of the markers we placed in sight and I began to have my usual nervous breakdown. My breathing quickened, my heart rate sped up and my thinking became useless. I jumped as I felt someone touch my shoulder._

"_Hey best friend, what's wrong?" I heard Gamzee ask with genuine worry. I turned to him, my eyes brimming with tears. I felt vulnerable and alone, I already felt self-conscious about my tiny body and now lost in an unknown landscape with god knows how many potential predators prowling on me, I felt like mere bait on a stick. He patted my back and smiled that silly smile of his. It comforted me, at least a bit. Gamzee had saved my ass since I first met him, and although I would never admit it out loud, as I child I felt that if there was anyone who I could trust to keep me safe, if would be Gamzee. I didn't even trust my parents with my life, with all the constant rage fits they threw and of how many times I'd been blamed of it all I wouldn't be surprised if one day they accidently killed me. _

"_Calm down, Karkles. __**Everything is gonna be fine**__." He whispered softly hugging me. Even if Gamzee appeared to be rather incompetent, he was very capable with manual labor. Before I knew it, he had made a fire and were both huddling together, watching painfully as the last rays of the day left. Just before night crawled upon us, I remembered something. If you placed a stick in the dirt, where the sun could hit it to make a shadow, you could easily tell the hour. In a rush to not lose the remaining sun light, I sprang up and searched frantically for a stick that was as straight as possible. I planted it in the earth and watched attentively, calculating where the shadow would hit and indicate the current time. _

"_Oh god, __**its 6 in the afternoon**__!" I screamed in horror, __**we had left at 2.**__ He hugged me again but this time it seemed __**gruffer…less gentle**__. Not long after I fell asleep my head resting on Gamzee's shoulder. When I woke up, my worst fear had come true. All around me there was pure darkness. The fire danced meekly in front of me and as an instinct to preserve my source of light, I added some small sticks to the fire making it fire up again. I sighed, content and layed back on the dirt. Suddenly something clicked in my head…__**Gamzee was missing**__._

_I stood up despite my fear of the dark and went a little bit away from the fire. Although I instantly missed the comfort it gave me, I knew I had to find Gamzee. My eyes went wide, as my oxygen was cut off because of the hands wrapping tightly around my neck. I struggled to escape the grip, panicking. Was I gonna die..? My vision became hazy and blurred. Once it focused again I woke up groaning because of the pain coursing through my body. There were multiple gashes adorning my skin, but the blood was dried. The clusters of it had grown thick and were uncomfortable to look at. The flesh around my neck was bruised as expected and my wrist looked purple, as if someone had gripped them too hard. I was startled when I heard someone sobbing. I turned my head and Gamzee was there._

"_Gamzee!" I sat up the best I could despite my injuries and reached out to him. "Oh thank god, I thought you'd gotten hurt by some psycho, cause apparently I have!" I explained the beginning in a happy tone and the last part a bit offhanded. All that mattered was that I'd found my best friend. His figure trembled and he fell to his knees and began screaming. I stood up completely ignoring the wounds reopening themselves and rushed over to his side. He began to scratch his face with his nails, teeth clenching painfully and his face twisting in pain. Blood began to drip down his face due to the gashes he was beginning to make with his nails. _

"_Stop, Gamzee!" I pleaded trying to pry his hands away from his face. It was proving useless; a runt like me would never be able to do a thing to Gam._

"_**DAMN IT GAMZEE**__!" I roared throwing my full weight on top of him, making him tumble over. Sobs racked his body and he hugged me, burying his face into my chest._

"_I'm sorry..." he heaved out. I was at loss of words, what the hell was he talking about?!_

_He lifted his head from my chest and looked me in the eyes; I grimaced at the wounds adorning his face and the tears that ran down his face._

"_I really want to __**kill you**__…" I was startled. "I was about to…" he said, his sobs turning into sickening laughs. I pulled back and tried to get out of his grip, what was going on? Suddenly the forest resembled a labyrinth as I ran and ran, afraid of being caught. I felt cautious of everything, the rustling in the trees, and the quiver of a branch. My best friend was trying to motherfucking kill me. _

_I was afraid to cry for help and suddenly I was sent crashing into the ground as another weight tackled against my fragile body. I felt a rush of blood travel through my esophagus before it exploded out of my mouth, cutting my oral breathing. My nose was squished into my face because of the impact, my nasal path completely blocked by blood, broken bones and dirt. My insides burned and I could see that my grey sweater was beginning to get stained with blood. At that time the only bitter thought that came into mind was, 'my mom's gonna be pissed to have to scrub the blood out of it.'_

"_**I found ya, Karkles."**_

* * *

_When I awoke I was in hospital bed, most of my body covered in casts. Various tubes and wires were all attached to my body and I frowned at the uncomfortable feeling of feeling a tube in my throat. I looked around the room and say nothing but your regular hospital room. I looked up towards the T.V and say that it was weekend. Father was probably at the church and mom bitching about the lack of money. No surprise that not a goddamn person had come to see me. The only person I was really close to had been the one that attempted to murder me, so it made sense._

_I shifted to look at the door as it opened with a wide creaking sound. I saw Gamzee his purple eyes as wide as saucers and his normally laid back expression replaced by one of remorse. He had a couple stitches along his jaw and face which I suspected were caused by the harsh scratching. Behind him was his older sister. Gamzee's parents had abandoned them a couple years back and although Sahily constantly complied about Gamzee being a burden she stepped up to be his parental figure at the age of 14. Now she was 18. Her long and curly hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail and her violet painted lips were stretched out into a frown. Despite that I could see her finely trimmed eyebrows were scrunched up in pain. Her amethyst eyes were filled with sadness. She beckoned him forth before leaving the room._

"Wow, Karkat you thtil aren't threaming your ath off." I heard Sollux say behind me, a chuckle following it. And that is the reason. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the hacker speak up. Yes, I'm scared of the dark. But I don't think it's that big of a deal, it's quite common for people to be afraid of such a thing. Although I know better, I'm scared of what may be creeping in the darkness. I shivered as I thought of what the hell could be masking itself behind the veils of black.

I felt a touch on my shoulders that suddenly got tighter. I looked up to see Gamzee's dazed eyes. Fear crept up on me, as for a moment I believed the medication wasn't making any affect. I got lost in those deep pools of violet, the waves of purple eating me up. I saw everything in them; they didn't seem to belong to Gamzee. I looked into his eyes pleadingly, as if begging for the medication to be working through my body language. His eyes twitched, as they saw this display of sudden emotion and he let go of my shoulders. I slumped back as he leaned back on the chair and stared at the rain crash against the glass.

"God, aren't any of you going to do anything!?" Vriska asked annoyed. I turned to see her standing frustratingly cocking her head, with her hand on her hip. She paced around the room, scrimmaging through her hand purse to find her phone, only to discover there was no signal here.

"Well we can't do much now can we spider bitch, or would you like to volunteer to go out in this fucking rain storm to play the role of the righteous hero, who is really only an individual with an unhealthy hero complex? Would you like to explain to me, how you deciphered the method to resolve or current predicament?" I snapped sharply. She sneered at me, her blue painted lips twitched as she held back an insult.

"Whatever Vantas and I am not even going to respond to your childish qualms because I am much better than you, but of course Mr. intellectual if you can live up to that name you most likely already knew that." She explained in a forced tone that reeked of faked calm. She took seat in the chair next to Gamzee and stared intently at the window.

"Okay, tho thence all of you are complete lazy athholth, I will go the back of the shop and look for the generator." Sollux explained before taking his leave. He unwrapped the apron from his waist, hung it, and went to the back.

Silence, appeared to be something that would acure commonly since again it took over. There was a lump in my throat from self-loathing. I knew the medication I'd given Gamzee was only something to calm the raging fire of his manic tendencies and that it was basically a rope keeping him from falling over the edge, hence losing his sanity. Pretty soon it would wear off and I didn't want to think about what would happen then. The self-loathing was being created mainly by what I found in that sea of purple.

There was so much hate inside Gamzee's eyes. He was cursing me to hell, for permitting the monster in him to take over. My only purpose was to give him one damn pill, and I didn't. I heard Captor emerge from the small back area.

"Okay tho, yeah therth bad newth…" We all turned our attention to him, clearly expecting to flip our shit once we heard what he had to say. "The blackout short thircuited that bitch." He said in a tone of defeat before plopping down next to Vriska.

Have you ever heard the saying, "Two heads are better than one?" Well that's a fucking lie. When children are born conjoined, and in the occasion that there is two heads but one body, it is not better. One the kids will have to be ripped out, if not the other will die, and if they decide to keep them both conjoined they are going to die. Now, that's only one example. Now take our scenario for an example. There are four teenagers in a small coffee shop in the middle of a thunder storm were the water is fucking burying us, the lights are out, and we can't flip our shit since one of the teenagers could go on a fucking rampage if provoked. In total, we are four individuals, four bodies, four minds, four different goddamn thinking sets, and YET we can't come up with one motherfucking way the fix all this shit.

I sighed; a bit out of breathe even if my rant had been only in my mind.

Suddenly Sollux raised his face from his hands and stood up to get his apron. He looked through the two vast pockets and finally fished out his run down phone. He looked concentrated and my eyes instictevly looked towards him, following the artificial of his phone like a moth. He noticed this I pouted angrily, once I say his lip twitch into a smirk. He stood up zipping his sweater up fully probably taking in the sudden cold. I stood up hesitantly away from Gamzee and followed him.

"Jesus, just kiss already! You don't have to make a super sappy speechless scene like that! Subtle hints and shit like a novella, just confess already!" Vriska screeched before groaning frustrated at our display of understanding for each other. I scowled at her shooting a menacing glare her way. Just before I sat down next to Captor against the unoccupied wall I looked back to Gamzee. He was still looking outside and it pained me to see him like that. True, Gamzee Makara had saved me countless times from bullies and such but he was more fragile than even me. He had been broken so many times and so many ways, that it was hard to do anything that wouldn't shatter himself another time. I opened my mouth as to say something but was cut off by Sollux.

"Jesus, Vantas! Vriska's right, just make out with Gamzee already!" he sneered before laughing mockingly. I growled as a shade of red blush crept upon my cheeks out of embarrassment. The only thing that prevented me from venting back some totally awesome retribution was the fact that his lisp was gone. I smiled a bit. I finally sat down and cuddled up as close as I could as to get more of the light. Again I heard Vriska chuckle teasingly and Sollux snicker but I ignored it this time.

"So what's the brilliant plan, Captor?" I asked quite seriously.

He looked at questioningly. "What the fuck made you think I had a plan? Finally acclaiming to the fact that I am a total genius?" he asked teasingly.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! NO!" I screeched out of frustration that the two were teaming up to torture me.

He chuckled again, shaking his head at my childish antics.

"Well, I'm gonna check out the news, through the web." He said off handedly, before clicking away on the small device.

"Fuck…" he groaned out.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The damn thunder messed with the Wi-Fi signal from the coffee shop." He explained angrily.

"Yeah, but there's another signal!" Vriska exclaimed as she shoved her phone into our faces. Once we saw that indeed there was another signal we began discussing what to do.

"Well, I can't access it from here, the signal picks up and drops too fast; we're too far away from the source." Sollux explained. We both nodded, understanding what he said. What we didn't get was how we were going to fix it.

So we voiced our concerns. "But how are we gonna we closer?" We both asked quizzically.

"Well duh! We gotta go to the signal. It's only a couple blocks away or are ya too chicken to go walk a bit?" Sollux asked with a bit of bite.

"HELL NO!"

* * *

When Sollux proposed going to the signal it seemed simple. Ya know just walk, walk, walk and then BAM! We'd be at the goddamn place. The only factors that we'd forgotten….were **the fucking rain and freezing winds. **

"GODDAMN IT CAPTOR!" I roared at the male in front of me. If my small body hadn't been a hell of alotta trouble back then it had gotten worst NOW! The wind was practically **blowing me away**! I was behind everyone. Vriska and Sollux were far ahead while Gamzee stayed in the coffee shop. Each step was slippery and the water was pooling at my ankles. It was raining so bad that we were close to being drowned. It was hard to differentiate the street signs and much harder to follow the signal when we could hardly see where we were going. The winds felt like knives as they slashed harshly across my chest and face. My heavy grey sweater that would've normally kept me warm was sticking to my skin harshly. The cold was sinking slowly into my bones, I was slowing down and I could feel my eyes closing and soon I felt my feet tangle and my head go forth. I fell hard against the concrete and the water soon began to pile on top of me. I was sure I was gonna die. My nose was filled with water and I felt completely numb.

Suddenly I was gasping for air again, coughing and spitting out dirty water. When my eyes came into focus I realized that it was Sollux who'd pulled me out. I looked at him with gratitude and a nervous smile. He grinned back and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close together. Instantly his side got soaked (at least more than it was). He frowned at this and I stared at him dumb founded.

He surprised me by chuckling. "You're like a sponge, KK." He said with a slight teasing air. I was too exhausted to argue so I just nodded with a nervous and shaken way. He pulled the bulky sweater off of me and I blushed from feeling his blunt nails against my cold skin. I shivered and was left a little embarrassed at how my body had reacted to the small moment of warmth that his fingertips provided. I blushed and was glad that dull lighting hid it. I shivered harshly as the bullet like rain hit against my bare skin. Sollux took notice of this and removed his sweater leaving him stranded with only his black shirt. I blushed once more, as I noticed how the wet fabric clung to his body. Just because he was a bit on the nerdy side…didn't mean that he didn't have a defined body. Against popular belief, Sollux did have abs… and very nice ones….WHAT AM I SAYING!?

"Sorry that it's wet but I can't just leave you naked...so…suck it up!" he said, chuckling at the end. Just as I was zipping up the grey sweater I heard Vriska.

"SERIOUSLY, GET A ROOM!" She shouted before breaking off into a fit of cackling. Sollux laughed along with her and I just gave them my best glare.

Not little less than a minute we noticed someone in the distance hidden away by the fog.

"PLEASE! HELP ME!" He shouted. A young man came out, he looked tired and he was huffing.

"What the fuck happened to you, guy?" Sollux asked a bit cautious of the stranger.

"YOU'VE JUST!...YOU GOTTA…" He couldn't even finish his sentence; he was that out of breath. We heard strange noises and all turned our attention to our surroundings. A choir of moans and groans filled the air around us and we worriedly looked around. In between the fog we could see some people, a jumbled crowd. And suddenly before I could even register what happened a hand reach out –rotten and bloodied- it grabbed the strange boy's arm and pulled him back. A set of gruesome human jaws lurched forth clamping down on his shoulder, blood flying everywhere.  
"AHHHH!" He screamed in agony before falling down. Just as he fell, various other bodies jumped on it devouring it.

_**What. The. Fuck. Was. Going. ON!?**_

* * *

_**I am SO FRICKEN MEAN XD! CLIFFHANGER! AGAIN! Thank you to all the people who reviewed and the ones who decided to follow and favorite. Seriously, it's my first HS story and it got plenty of attention :') made me cry. ANYWAY~ so review and tell me what you think :3 Thank you and until next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but here you go! I'm sorry if it's short but thank you for all your support and love! I just need more reviews ;)**_

* * *

And I just stood there. I didn't know what to do… A man had just gotten devoured in front of me. Were we next? As I stood there shocked and petrified I heard a piano play a soft tune… I was pretty sure it was just my head trying to help me not concentrate on the gruesome scene before. Everything became a blur as the cold rain landed on me like bullets and I felt a warm arm tug me along. The piano grew louder as I saw some _creatures _close in on us and I saw my friends being attacked by them. It was awful and as Vriska broke away from the rotted corpse's grip the piano grew so sharp and harsh going off into an amazing melody.

I couldn't hear anything, just the goddamn piano in the background. At that moment a wish of mine as a child came back.

_I wish I could fly. _

When my parents would fight I would run to our backyard and stare at the sky,

_I wanna fly away from it all and never look back._

Pshh, it was stupid to be recalling this now. The hand lost grip on my arm and I saw him open his mouth screaming. The piano raged on and softened as he tumbled to the ground. Moments went on and I just remember look at everything play out…

He shouldn't ever leave! He is my everything! If he does…nothing will bring him back, he's all I have.

Moments went on, and I felt as if hours rowed on.

"KARKAT!" I snapped away from the daze and found myself in an office. It looked like the place I hated, all white, cubicles filling the space and dainty picture of relatives decorating the starkness.

My breathing was quick and fear rose in me as I saw something I never thought I'd get to witness. Vriska was crying. She was sobbing and clinging to me, her face being hidden in the crook my neck. I felt wetness but unlike the rain that still soaked me, it was warm. She was shrieking and shaking as each sob racked her body as if she was a boat sailing on a stormy sea.

"Kar-k-kattt!" she sobbed my name out and I noticed the body that covered her whole body. My eyes shifted around the room and I tried to get a grip of my surroundings and then I saw it. There was no way to sugar coat what I was seeing. It was plain and simple.

Sollux was bleeding on the floor. He was sprawled out messily, his 3-D glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, as he breathed. It was silent you could barely hear it over Vriska.

I was so shocked all I could do was reach out weakly ignoring the fact that a girl was crying on my shoulder, that I was cold as hell, that I was angry because he let himself be hurt and saddened because I couldn't fly away.

No matter how many times I wished it. I saw him stir and I watch his mismatched eyes look groggily around the room.

"Soll…" I breathed out. He heaved himself up a little, groaning in pain as the wound on his side became bigger and more red stained his shirt. It was selfish of me. He was dying, bleeding to death feeling what I presumed to be the most dreadful pain one could experience. And yet I didn't make the adult decision, I didn't put him out of his misery. I pushed Vriska off me and crawled to him, laying his head on my lap and whispering sweet stupidities.

I flinched as I heard scratching against the window and I saw a rotten face lean into the glass it's black-ish blood smearing the glass. This couldn't be…it was just like a movie. I wanted to chuckle at that, I had wished all my life that reality were like a movie and here I was getting presented something right out of Hollywood.

It scratched against the window and moaned loudly attracting others to hover close by. I cringed as Vriska shrieked, hugging herself and backing up into a corner by herself. She looked so different from the girl I always knew. Her hair was out of place, her tank top stained and her blue lipstick was smudged a bit against her cheek.

"Zombies…" that's what they were right? Pieces began clicking together in my head and I sobbed as I realized what was to come. Sollux Captor was bitten.

* * *

We spent a whole hour in pure silence. The only things that I could consider noise were our cries of sorrow and Sollux's groaning now and then.

They kept slamming into the glass and I was afraid it would soon break. I could see a crack starting to form.

I was pathetic, what was I supposed to do? I wondered briefly how the rest of the world was faring…

* * *

_**((- Eridan's POV-))**_

The rain wouldn't stop and it was starting to get frustrating. I was stuck in an enormous house all alone.

"Eridan! What arr we supposed to do?" I turned around from looking at the window to stare at Nepeta. It was strange, her bein her n all. Still I wasn't complaining, I was never the kind of person to have people frolicking around me, and I was thankful to have her here.

Nepeta was the daughter of my parent's friends. They were pompous like us and it was supposed to arranged that we would marry but… it just never happened. I guess that was the reason why I justified acting like an asshole all my life. I thought that it wouldn't matter if people liked me or not, after all I would always have Nepeta waiting for me.

I was wrong and the small girl told me of her dislike of the agreement. It was heartbreaking but it had to be done, she said she never really loved me but I knew that was a lie! But whatever…she should keep repeatin that, ya know? Maybe she'll believe someday.

_We were 15 and Nepeta was the cutest girl I ever had the pleasure to meet. She was hyper and loving and was kind to me despite my awful behavior. She was unlike any of the other rich kids I was forced to interact with, she was different. She didn't mind people like us, she welcomed them. I never meant to be a jerk, but every time I was flirting with someone and she was looking I couldn't help but keep going on. _

_I always wondered if that was her reason…_

_She wore a yellow sundress, and it was beautiful. She was like my sun; I remembered that as a child I used to discuss our future with her under command of my parents. I would try to be as serious as I could; after all I was talking to my future wife. I asked her, "What do you wish to be once you are older?" she looked puzzled and then grabbed my hand. She tugged me all over the mansion, running and skipping as if she was a normal person and not one of the richest girls in the state. _

_We made it outside and she plopped down and stared at the sky. "The sun." she said happily. "The sun?" I questioned. What did a gigantic ball of gas millions of miles away in space have to do with my question? "I'm gonna be the sun when I grow up." _

_And she did. Her smiles were brighter each and every year illuminating my shitty existence. But looking at the sun for too long gets you burned. _

_It was that day that she grabbed my hand and smiled.  
"It's off." She beamed at me and I noticed a hint of sadness. What was she speaking of? "I will not marry you." She said sweetly and I winced. _

_I got burned._

She tugged at my sleeve and looked at me with big green eyes. I sighed and sat down on the armchair in front of the fire place. I really missed being warmed up by the light of her sunshine but that time had passed. She was now with Equius a commoner who loved her dearly. He wasn't a coward unlike me, he was smart too, he wore shades when he gazed at _**my **_sun…._**his **_sun.

"Truth be told, I don't know Nep." I told her honestly rubbing my temples. The storm had raged on for more than 5 hours. We tried contacting the other inhabitants of the rich neighborhood but no one answered. All communication was severed by the lightning and it left us stranded here.

"Mum and Dad are off in Paris and you're folks went with 'em so I don't know." She looked off into the outside through the window. I was saddened to see her like that, all sorrowful and worried. Her soft green dress bounced a bit as she walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen were we kept a phone. I knew what she was going to do. She'd tried many times before to no avail.

"Equius? Wherre arr you?..." I heard her soft voice plead at the voicemail of her love's phone. She was worried. I heard her hang up and watched her curiously as she came close to me and sank into the floor next to where I sat.

"I'm scarred Erridan…" she mumbled with her cute little accent that made her R's sound gruffer. I nodded and let my hand twist in the curly locks of her black hair. "What is going on?... Why does no one answerr?" she questioned with her voice shaky as if on the verge of tears. "911 is supposed to get thrrough be therr signal orr not…" I nodded as she looked pleadingly at me. "So…why won't anyone pick up!? What's going on?" she shrieked clinging to my legs as she sobbed.

I knew there was something strange but I didn't want to admit it, it made no sense! I was a man of science and this was blasphemous! There was no such thing as walking corpses.

So…why was I seeing them wandering the streets?

* * *

_**((-Normal POV/Karkats's POV-))**_

Gamzee. He had saved me so many times, I shouldn't have been surprised when he busted through the glass with a baseball bat in hand covered with blood.

And yet I was surprised.

"Motherfucking zombies, Karkles." He stated looking at me with narrowed eyes. I nodded still a bit shocked as he turned around as more corpses rose. I retracted from his, shutting my eyes as I held onto Sollux for dear life.

"Gamzee!" I heard Vriska exclaim as she looked up from her arms, face smudged with dripping mascara and blue lipstick.

She stood up and ran towards me, pulling me back along with Sollux. I watched in horror as Gamzee went berserk on the bloody bodies, smashing them into the ground with the blunt object in his hand. After it was all done I saw him reach out towards me and I couldn't help but turn away.

"Ahhh….Karkat…Look at me…" he pleaded but I could hear the bite in his voice.

"KARKAT, GOD FUCKNIG DAMNIT LOOK AT ME MOTHERFUCKER!" I cried out as in the middle of his violent outburst he grabbed my hair and dragged me up to look at him.

"Stop, athhole…" I heard someone say weakly and it was followed by a growl. I turned to see Sollux fully standing. A weird wave of blue and red static was dancing around his eyes and I screeched in terror as Gamzee was lifted into midair.

What the ever loving fuck was going on?

"What the fuck are you freaks!?" I heard Vriska ask growling as she picked herself up. She was still crying but she looked enraged now and confused.

"Motherfucker put me down, yer gonna scare muh Karkles." I heard Gamzee usher simply as he looked at Sollux shaking with rage.

Sollux growled before collapsing on the ground, all the bi colored light vanishing.

"_**It's out motherfucking best friend. They let the hummingbirds out to spread their miracles all over the world!"**_

Gamzee said laughing manically as the thunder clamped behind him and the rain mixed in with the blood in his surroundings.

"_**THE HUMMINGBIRDS ARE GONNA STING!"**_

* * *

_**OMG! WHAT THE FUCK IS GAM GOING ON ABOUT!? You'll find out next chapter ;) Poor Eridan! I really like him even though people hate him :) I kinda want all the characters to have a sort of back ground with each other, that's why there are so many godamn flashback :3 Also I kinda fancy some Catfish! I find it sooo cute, and I wanted it to be something different from the usual Eridan x Feferi. Although I love them together I just wanted something different :D Despite that don't fret my Equius x Nepeta that ship is only past in this fic VuV**_

_**ALSOOOOOOOOO I will answer questions from reviews so if you're ? I will answer :3**_

_**Love ya and REVIEWWWWWW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm sorry for not updating in forever D: It's just that my pantry is out of inspiration XD Okay so here it is! AND YES, this chapter was inspired by Volatile Times! IT IS SO HOMESTUCK-Y! Well it really connects with all of the massacre going on with Gamzee! So enjoy. And thank for your awesomness, also i did put in the summary that updates were 'random' so don't say i didn't warn VwV *nod nod* Also sorry for any errors or typos.**_

_**ALSOOOOOOOOO I don't own anything! that's my disclaimer...too lazy to write more...**_

* * *

Terrified didn't cover it, it didn't cover what I was feeling, it didn't cover describing the scenario, it didn't cover the number of atrocities to be yelled. It didn't. But it would have to do for now. Because that's what i felt.

I was crying but then again the fucking world was ending so why did it matter? I was screaming and curling in on myself out of desperation, just trying to disappear.

"What's going on...?" I sobbed out. I wasn't suppose to be afraid. I'd been raised by a man of god, going to church everyday.

**_I_****_f god is by your side, there is no reason to fear for he will give you strength and bravery._**

Bullshit. I didn't feel strong or brave, I'd had the old man in my life since I was born and not once did he answer my prayers...

"Karkat, get away from him!" I heard Vriska order me with a renewed spark. She still looked shaken, tears were spilling from her eyes, staining her face with mascara. They were of anger, she was always strong. Despite the fact that she was crying she emitted a clear threat.

She grabbed my shoulder making me look at her. "I don't know what the hell happened to Makara, but I do know that he's now a psycho path and we have to leave him behind." She explained sternly and I turned around to look at Gamzee. He'd collapsed after that scandal. He was lying there helpless under the beating rain and in a bed of broken glass and blood. I wanted to reach out, I'd always been closest to him. I always willingly let him break me, because **_I knew he would stitch me back__ together!..._**Perhaps not in my original mind but he'd do it...

I nodded frantically at her as i shook crying. She went over to Sollux and picked him up, and beckoned me with her head to get walking. I was still crying but...I suppose now I had to face the reality that Gamzee was no longer there, just a ghost. A perfect replica of him.

* * *

_**((-Eridan's POV-))**_

Night had fallen, it was dark outside and I was beginning to fear the worst. I could see those _things _slamming themselves against the iron gate in front of the mansion and though I doubted they would really be able to knock it down, these _were_ walking corpses I was referring to so I don't think even the slightest bit of logic applies to them...

Nepeta had settled into one of the beds in the guest rooms, she was secure and would have enough time to get to the panic room in case that anything did happen. To be honest I was worried, I'd heard nothing from any of my friends, that was if they were still alive.

I shivered subconsciously and sighed. The house was getting way too cold with the house having no electricity, and there was no more firewood. We wouldn't be able to stay here forever, food would run out at some point too, the best thing to do would be get out while we can with what we can and find other survivors.

My hand twitched and I was snapped out of my thoughts by the soreness growing in my fingers. I'd been gripping the rifle so hard that my knuckles had gone white... Stress was pilign up on me, I was a coward I had always known that but now I didn't want to show it. I had someone to protect. I should sleep while I can...

* * *

**_((REGULAR POV!))_**

Now that I was a bit saner I was thinking about _why _this was happening. It could have not just started out of the random, there had to be a reason behind it. This wasn't really the place to start wondering what was going on since we were out in the open and all, but I couldn't help myself. The rain had stopped but the gray still remained in the sky.

We were huddled under a bridge as strange as that may sound. I'd stopped crying, now I just felt empty. Vriska was trying to light one of her cigarettes despite the fact that they were wet. She was stressed. After seeing it was futile, she threw them to the ground and let them be washed away by the low flowing river. She wiped her face with her palm, reapplying her lipstick with precision.

"I'm tired." I breathed out numbly. She looked at me blankly before her whole face scrunched up in sorrow. She nodded rapidly and I noticed it was more to make the tears go away then to show her approval of my statement.

"We'll wait here, night will come." She said in a reassuring voice. She coddled close to me and we let Sollux sprawl over our laps, his head on mine.

* * *

**_((Eridan's POV))_**

Morning came and I met it while being shaken awake. I opened my groggy eyes, and reached for my glasses. Once I placed them in their respective place, everything looked clearer. Nepeta looked at me with a serious face, and I realized that all of that really wasn't a dream.

I sighed and told her my plan. She nodded and we headed out.

There was so much melancholy.

* * *

The Strider household wasn't my first choice, but I knew that they would be of _some _use. After all, Dave's older brother had military experience and they had an ample selection of weaponry.

I grimaced as I saw the zombies crawl around, luckily we were secure inside the Humvee. Once we came to a stop, Nepeta awoke.

"What arr we going to do about...them?" she questioned looking at the corpses outside. I hadn't really thought of that.

I popped the roof hatch on the humvee and hoisted myself up on the roof.

"STRIDER!" Okay so maybe screaming my lungs out wasn't the best option but what else was there to do?

"What?" I looked around, trying to find the source of that familiar voice and once i looked up I saw it. Atop the roof of the house, Dave sat with his bro, looking as collected as ever slurping some shitty drink with their swords next to them and John hiding behind Dave. Leave it to those bastards to stay cool during the apocalypse.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I really wish I had better self restraint 0_0 Cause if I did, I'd have less stories and would be able to manage better XT ALSO, 20 FOLLOWS, 14 FAVS AND 11 REVIEWS FOR 4 CHAPTERS! YOU GUYS...ARE AWESOME! Thanks sooo much : D Of course reviews mean the most to me but thanks :)**_

_**As always I own nothing!**_

* * *

I calmed down after a while and to be honest it felt good. Along with tears went my desper and unwillingness to accept my new reality. Now things were starting to sink in, Gamzee was insane, Sollux was hours away from becoming one of those..._things _and my only chance of survival lyed in finding other survivors and working in a team with my enemy Vriska Serket.

I breathed deeply and tried to control myself.

"What are we going to do with them?" She asked me worry in her eyes. Tears began to form in my own as I came to the conclusion that it was the only choice...We'd have to leave them behind...

"We have to do this Karkat...I'm sorry but...we seriously have no other choice..." She said placing her hand on my shoulder. I nodded gritting my teeth as I held back tears.

"Gamzee's too dangerous, and Sollux well...He won't last any longer and I have no fucking idea how he did well..._that..._" She trailed off as if remembering what happened and trying to decipher what the fuck did go on.

Turning my back and leaving my best friend and the lo-...leaving him...behind were the most painful things I'd ever done...

* * *

After the previous events we found ourselfs under a bridge. It was a couple miles away from the apartment Vriska lived at, but since night took over quicker than we expected, we decided to rest. Or at least try to...

"Karkat, why did you bring him?" I cringed at Vriska's question. What was my reason for bringing him? He was a danger to all of us, I just didn't have the heart to abonden him.

"Shut up." I replied. It wasn't my best but it was all I could manage with ten pounds of sleep tugging on my eyelids.

"Was goin on?" I asked my voice slurring with sleep.

"We have to get going, now!" She said.

"Wha-" I was cut off by a groan that was all too familiar.

Vriska's hand clamped down on my mouth and I turned to see her terrified. I'd never seen so much caution in her dark blue eyes, it really reminded me how bad things were. I tried not breathe noisely as I watched attently. The source of the sound were some of those..._things, _and I cringed at how gruesome it looked. Flesh mid way rotting, wounds oozing puss and dead yellowish eyes moving without cordination.

And they left. We sighed in relief and took back to silence. Hours went by with us taking turns sleeping and gaurding.

While Vriska slept I wandered out into the mounds of rocks on the bank of the river. I looked up to the empty grey sky. I wondered what Gamzee would think about. Heh.

_It's too colorless, bro! Needs more motherfucking color to get your spirit all up and happy._

Gamzee wasn't fond of white.

White. It was a nice color I supposed. To be truthful, I'd never been all that big a fan of the color red. It reminded me of many bad things. Blood to be exact. I'd seen too much of it as a child and now even now I still had a great dislike for it.

I looked up to the sky and shivered as not even the bandana covering my mouth and nose seemed to block away the cold. It had begun to rain again, and I felt numb. I noticed my lost sense when the droplets began gaining speed and instead of feeling like cold little bullets.

"Come, its getting colder." I heard Vriska call to me in a strangley motherly voice. She'd begun to act distant. Her spark as still there, but it was duller almost on the verge burning out. I supposed that was a good sign that this really was a bad situation . I sighed and nodded as I took my seat on a pile of rocks. She wrapped her arms around me and we huddled with her think jacket on both our shoulders and with Sollux's head in our laps. My eyes followed the blood that leaked from his body as it pressed up against the rocks and made its way into the weak flowing stream of water. It was the only thing warm around here.

Really if it would've been up to me, I would've liked for the apocalypse to start at a warmer time...or to not start all. It was late October and very soon the snowing would start.

It was hard to think with my mind so blurry and after carrying Sollux that large a distance all I wanted to do was collapse. From under this bridge we'd hidden ourselves under I could see one of those things moving. We learned pretty quickly that they couldn't see, but they could very well see heat signatures which would've been a serious problem if not for these frigid winds and the constant rains showers.

Every fiber of my being felt numb. Just numb.

"Karkat?" I looked down to see mismatched eyes opening wearily. He smiled and I felt like slapping him.

"Don't smile asshole." I told him gruffly because of the knot tightening in my throat. I felt like crying and hugging him but I'd done that enough times in these 48 hours, I had to take care of the last bit of my dignity.

Vriska snicked at us. "Still so sappy." She mocked in a tired voice.

"Shut up..." Sollux told her still faintly smiling. Vriska laughed sliently and I smiled. It felt foreign on my face. His eyes closed again and though worst passed through my mind and the knot in my throat and the burning tears in my eyes made me wanna scream, I stayed silent as Vriska too fell asleep.

I don't know why but at that moment I thought about my parents. I wondered if they were okay, or if they were worrying. I worried about Terezi and how she was doing. And I imagined my dad. He wore that kind look he gave me during my first day of school were I'd been bullied. He smiled at me and hugged.

"Well done." He said. I suppose I had done well up to this point in my life. I was breathing after all and somewhat loved. Yeah. I'd done well.

"Where do you think we should go from here?" I heard Vriska's meek voice ask me pleadingly as she squeezed my hand.

"I dun know..." I drawled out.

_In this place,the sun was rising. It was nice, the pink walls were tainted a lively apricot due to the shower of sunlight and I smiled as I recognized where I was._

_Ahh Terezi._

_I walked over to the crib as I heard an excited squeel. She reached towards me with her chubby arms, happily giggling and showing off her new teeth._

_I picked her up and hugged her, squishing my tanned face against her soft cheeks. It was perfect._

* * *

_**Oh Karkat ;n;! Its like angst is your second name ...Anyway sorry if I've been rushing things! I really didn't mean to! I hope you enjoy this chapter though and thank you for all your support :') It makes me very happy.**_


	6. Anchor

_**I'm not dead :) Jaja. How have you guys been? I've been fine and recently I've started vlogging :D go check my stuff on my yt channel Grimm Feli or my other channel OHMYGATO:3 and subscribe :3 Also I'm sorry for the extreme shortness. Another chapter will be updated soon. I just felt like...this wouldn't...i dun know. This is just...ugh... READ!**_

_**also i love you :3**_

* * *

Try to hold onto what you love and try not to fuck shit up. T

That was pretty much his rule during his entire life. That was the code Karkat had lived through. Still it was hard, since for a long while he didn't have anything to hold onto, he didn't love anything or anyone besides Terezi. Till it changed and that threw him off track.

* * *

_He was running late for school again as he'd had to stay to take care of Terezi (who'd caught a terrible cold) and he was trying to pass by the office without being noticed. As he practically slithered by the mean office lady a conversation caught his ear. _

_"GODDAMN! MY ITH THOLLUX CAPTOR LADY!" Someone hissed with an evident lisp._

_"Young man watch your language, also I can't understand you." She replied in her monotone voice. _

_Karkat hated getting shit from that bitch._

_"Here." Karkat said slamming a worn out sketch notebook and a Pokémon pen on the desk. The guy didn't even say thanks which kinda bothered Karkat. He scribbled down his name and Karkat got a glimpse. Sollux Captor. Hmm. It was strange. Much like his._

_"Oh. Well why couldn't you tell me that was your name from the beginning." The woman drawled out rolling her eyes before turning to her computer._

_"Because you couldn't understand me or even take into consideration that I have a lisp, ignorant bitch." Karkat heard him hiss under his breath. So maybe this kid wouldn't be such an asswipe he thought smirking. Still it bothered him that he hadn't- "Thanks. For the uh, pen and paper. It helped alot. I'm Thollux by the way." Okay, this guy might just become his best friend. _

_"I'm Karkat. Uh, Karkat Vantas." Karkat responded offering his hand. Sollux shook his hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you."_

* * *

_As the day progressed Karkat learned that he only had one class with Sollux, Art class taught by Dante Kepner (resident diva), a class they both equally sucked at, which was great. Karkat finally had someone to relish the awful feeling of sucking at one of the classes that most found the easiest. Karkat introduced Sollux to Gamzee and Jade Harley who were the only ones in that class and he got to know him better over the assignment of painting a goldfish. By far this was the worst assignment. The damn thing wouldn't stay still! _

_"By this point I'm seriously considering grabbing the thing out of the water." Sollux commented joking.  
"Wait," Karkat said soon afterwards looking a little shocked. "Why don't you have your lisp?" _

_"Oh it only cometh when I'm like threthed or angry." Sollux responded shaking with his lisp back._

_"Also with your nervousness!" Jade joked smiling widely. Karkat rolled his eyes at Jade, moaping a little when he looked at her paper. Jade caught on and giggled. "Its okay Karkat, its not your fault you suck!" She responded._

_"Don't worry bro, I'll give ya mine and make another one all filled up with a motherfucking rainbow out of its uh heh back fine!" Gamzee reassured him with a dazed voice. Since Sollux had just met Gamzee, he still wasn't quite used to his vocabulary, so he laughed at his choice of words. It was nice to hear him laugh, and Karkat couldn't help but giggle along with Sollux and Jade._

* * *

_As months passed, Karkat learned that Sollux could handle his well...intense-ness._

_"FUCK YOU SOLLUX MOTHERFUCKING CAPTOR! FUCK YOU TO THE END OF THE GODDAMN ABYSS!" Karkat screamed at the top of his lungs. By the atrocities that had just escaped his mouth many would think that maybe Sollux had done something like...fuck and murder his mother but that absolutely NOT the case, it was __**WORST**__...__**THE MOTHERFUCKER HAD BEATAN HIM IN MARIO CART!**_

_"Heh, yeah sure, Karkat. I'll go there." Sollux replied smiling and biting his bottom lip in an attempt to not laugh." _

_Yeah. Karkat really appreciated his toughness, it was kinda hard to make friends when he spoke all kinds of colorful._

* * *

He kinda wondered how he would've felt right now if he didn't have something to hold onto. But maybe it was a good thing. Like an anchor to keep him steady. Or in the worsts...to drown him.

* * *

_**Yeah Yuh! FLUFF :D! Review and don't worry next chapter is on the way, also THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! ITS FUCKING AMAZING! And although you're already giving me alot, and supporting me, I'd like to ask you to keep supporting me and to check out my youtube channel and watch my video vlogs and amvs! Please subscribe or go to my Mangamagazine and become a fan of my art work :3 (LINKS ARE BELOW!)**_

_**MY channel: /UC7lWAVLR8tRaqZK_5M3cM9Q**_

_**MY OTHER CHANNEL (no videos yet but they are coming): **__** channel/UCa6Ei2oDOwrLGsm0WfhoTTw**_

_**MY MANGAMAGAZINE: **__** authors-and-artists/MoonRabbit/detail-page/22587**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Told you I'd update soon ^^3! Jaja! Please enjoy this and thank you for your support! Its amazing and I cant thank you enough! Please check out my youtube and Mangamagazine :) I am Grimm Feli in those two places :D**_

* * *

The house looked diffrent now. It was still missing the sense of home but it was quieter and that terrified me.

Somehow we had found our way to my house. The sun wasn't out yet but at least it wasn't raining anymore. I heard a rustle behind me and turned.

"We need _something!_" Vriska said defensivly as she held up a thick stick. Well it was better than nothing. I nodded at her and Sollux chuckled weakly reminding me he was here. I moved forward cautious and while I didn't want to admit it I was scared. I was so fucking scared that I couldn't even describe it. I jumped a little when a hand touched my shoulder.

"Karkat...You don't have to. We could leave. Just like, take our chances." Sollux's raspy voice pleaded quietly. I shook my head lightly, with my eyes widened and my breath stuck in my throat. He moved his mouth as i he wanted to speak and his dazed eyes darted left and right until he shook his head and moved away from me. I stared for some seconds before moving towards the cherry wood door.

I kinda wanted to erase this from my mind but it a little impossible. I don't really wanna replay it so I'll keep it short, I'll narrarate the important shit and go have a mental break down where I'll be out of people's way.

"Kar...Karuuhhh...kar-a-ka-aht!" I heard Terezi gurgle out. They were her first words, she even said them with a little giggle. I should be all excited and shit, right? Well its kinda hard to do when it's like this.

I reached out and scooped her quickly, running the fastest I could.

* * *

"Hey Karkat. Karkat?"  
I felt like a camara out of focus. I heard Vriska's voice far away but I didn't really wanna hear it. I was just kinda out of it.

"Karkat...Give me Terezi, kay?" I looked up to her skeptically before nodding and handing her over.

I was a teenager, and as one I wasn't very fond of my parents. There had been those moments where I'd think that I couldn't wait till they were dead. Still I never meant it. I shook my head and grabbed my head.

"I never meant it!" I whispered over and over again till I couldn't think straight anymore and someone shook me by my shoulders. It was Sollux. His eyes had turned yellow by this point and the bite mark on his arm was really gross. It had bubbles of green and puss everywhere. I focused again on his eyes and then his mouth. He was talking.

"Karkat, calm down. Everythingth gonna be okay." He said smiling weakly. He was nervous, I could tell by his lisp.

He sat down next to me against the stairs and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I turned to look at him before lunging myself at him, hugging his neck and burying myself into his neck. I wanted to disappear. I was always small, and there weren't any signs that it was gonna change. Sollux was tall although lean, maybe if I did it right, I could disapear in him.

"Sollux...Mom and Dad...why?..." I asked him. If I didn't know, I doubt he'd know but I felt the need to ask. It wasn't even the fact that I was all that sad, it was more disapointment. I was disapointed in why they'd blown their brains out and left Terezi there, in their bloody arms. I was disapointed that they didn't take me with them. Selfish bastards.

* * *

_**...Dont look at me! I promised an update ! I never said it would be long -3- Now review and say you love me! LOL ^^3**_


End file.
